Sentimiento Mutuo
by Sunshine-hh
Summary: OneShot - Hermione's POV: ¿Podrías callarte? – Lo veo alzar una ceja – Si quisiera conversar contigo no lo haría acorralada en una oscura esquina del castillo, ¿No crees, Malfoy? - ¡Feliz Cumple, Isa!


**Sentimiento Mutuo.**

Hermione - ¿Qué cree que está haciendo? ¿De verdad piensa que puede estar mirándome de esa manera? Y…. no, no puede estar sonriéndome de esa manera; definitivamente está loco. Aunque se ve más guapo que nunca… ¡Merlín! Estoy perdiendo la cabeza - ¡Hermione! – Siento una de las manos de Ron sacudir mi brazo con fuerza.

¡¿Qué te pasa, Ron?! – Lo miro enfurecida, jamás me dejan de sorprender las cariñosas maneras que tiene el pelirrojo para captar mi atención.

¿Qué te pasa a ti? Llevo hablándote prácticamente desde que llegaste al Gran Comedor y ni siquiera me has escuchado una sola palabra; pareciera que estás teniendo un derrame cerebral – Lo veo beber un poco de su zumo y ruedo mis ojos.

Que amable de tu parte, Ronald –

Solo digo lo que veo. Además, ¿En qué tanto piensas? – Puedo sentir mis mejillas enrojecer y veo de reojo la sonrisa que no he podido dejar de observar durante este último tiempo.

Nada de tu incumbencia – El pelirrojo alza una ceja y veo, detrás de este, al objeto de mi atención levantarse de su asiento. Con una simple mirada sé que ya no tengo nada qué hacer aquí.

Oye, ¿Dónde vas? –

A la biblioteca – Fácil, Ron jamás me acompañaría a la biblioteca.

Genial. Entonces supongo que me puedes ayudar en mi trabajo de pociones, ya sabes que… - Lo veo levantarse y abro mis ojos desmesuradamente.

¡No! –

¿No? – Ron se detiene y me observa con desconcierto ante el tono que utilice.

Es decir… - Lo veo abandonar el Gran Comedor y muerdo mi labio – Si te voy a ayudar, pero no ahora – Ron frunce el ceño.

¿Y por qué no ahora? –

Porque no puedo – Lo veo volver a sentarse – Espérame en una hora en la Sala Común y… ehm… disculpa por haberte gritado –

Claro – Ron me sonríe y, luego de darle una final mirada, salgo de este lugar lo más rápido que mis piernas me permiten.

Mientras camino por los pasillos del colegio, lo buscó disimuladamente y esperando no encontrarme con nadie que me haga perder el tiempo precisamente ahora porque—Siento fuertes manos tomarme por la cintura y luego mi cuerpo esta entre la pared y su cuerpo.

¿Hasta cuándo pensabas hacerme esperar? – Su fresco aliento choca contra mis labios y mi corazón se acelera un poco más.

Ron quería acompañarme – Siento sus labios en mi cuello y mis piernas se debilitan un poco, gracias al cielo estoy apoyada contra la pared.

No sabía que la comadreja tenía tendencias voyeristas – Lo siento sonreír en mi piel y simplemente muerdo mi labio conteniendo el quejido en mi garganta - ¿Qué? – Sus ojos vuelven a los míos - ¿No lo vas a defender? Esta es la parte donde, usualmente, me dices que… - Pongo mi mano sobre su boca.

¿Podrías _callarte_? – Lo veo alzar una ceja – Si _quisiera conversar_ contigo no lo haría acorralada en una oscura esquina del castillo, ¿No crees, Malfoy? – Lo siento sonreír bajo mi mano y la retiro levemente.

Debo reconocer que tienes un punto, Granger – Finalmente sus labios chocan contra los míos y la frustración que llevo tragándome desde el almuerzo disminuye un poco.

Mis manos viajan desde su torso hasta su platinado cabello, mis dedos juegan con los mechones de pelo y lo desordeno un poco, justo de la mera que sé que él detesta. Rápidamente siento sus manos bajar desde mi espalda hasta la cintura y sus fuertes manos me aferran aún más a él.

No podías dejar de mirarme – Lo escucho decir sobre mi boca.

_Tú _no podías dejar de mirarme – Muerdo su labio inferior y veo sus ojos oscurecerse – Tú _no puedes_ dejar de mirarme – Nos besamos nuevamente y puedo sentir mucha más intensión en este beso que en los anteriores. Una de sus manos baja más de lo usual en su trayectoria y no puedo evitar un quejido en su boca. Lo veo sonreír y sus labios se conectan con mi cuello nuevamente.

Te gusta desafiarme, Granger –

No recuerdo haberte desafiado – Tengo que contenerme para no suspirar y darle a entender lo mucho que me afecta, aunque dudo que no lo tenga asumido – Simplemente te dije la verdad –

¿Qué te hace sentir tan especial como para creer que no puedo dejar de mirarte? – Tomo su rostro con fuerza y lo besó hasta que los dos quedamos sin aire.

_Eso_ – Le sonrío y en cuestión de segundos mi cuerpo pierde todo sentido de libertad al estar completamente atrapado contra la pared y Dra… Malfoy.

No sabes cuanto te _odio _–

El sentimiento es _mutuo_ – Me vuelve a besar y tengo el presentimiento de que no volveremos a hablar en unos cuantos minutos, en realidad tengo la certeza de que no volveremos a hablar en varios minutos más.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** ¡Hola! Este es mi segundo Dramione y esta totalmente dedicado a mi prima que cumple años mañana, esta es su pareja favorita y pensé que podía ser un buen regalo. Así que: **¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Isa!** Espero que les guste y dejen algún comentario =).

_Saludos!_

**Cata.**


End file.
